


The Quiet of It All

by Enigmaforum



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Endings For Everyone, Operation: Soft Ending Initiated, Post Series Finale Speculation, Pregnancy, Season 7 Spoilers, Sousy, Timequake, Tooth Rotting Fluff, aka GIVE DAISY a Happy Ending 2020, daisy x daniel, dousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: After the war there’s still work to do but it’s quieter than before.They’ve earned some good after all.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 22
Kudos: 134





	The Quiet of It All

**Author's Note:**

> I would very much like the writers to STOP torturing Daisy this last season. JUST LET HER BE HAPPY.
> 
> So I introduce you to Operation: Soft Happy Ending aka if they don't get a happy ending I'll give them one myself. 
> 
> If I put enough good thought into the universe it'll happen right?

There was a crisp bite in the Fall air that made her wrap the two blankets she had around herself more securely and check that the heater she had set up on her deck for occasions like this had been turned up just a little bit higher.

She could go back inside the house and to bed but there was a buzzing under skin that had woken her thirty minutes ago that was getting just a little bit louder as she watched the figure in the distance approach.

She sucked in a breath as she felt a particularly hard kick against her ribs and curled her arms the considerable swell of her stomach under her multiple layers. She still had about a month to go until their daughter made her grand entrance into the world but she was far enough along that no one was comfortable with her going out on pick-ups. Daniel had volunteered to go with May three days ago after they’d gotten a line on a new Inhuman that might be in danger. It had been hard on the both of them but they knew if she couldn’t go then Daniel would be a good substitute. They’d been working towards things exactly like this in the two years since they’d departed SHIELD to rebuild Afterlife and they were finally gaining real traction. They had to do what they could until the baby came and they were both grounded for a while.

“So, this is why you got me up,” she murmured and wondered, not for the first time, just what kind of gift her baby was destined for if she could already sense her father from that far away. She smiled as he got closer and was relieved to see that though he looked dirty he didn’t appear to be bruised or bleeding and he was smiling at her as he finally walked onto the deck, over to the literal bed that Mack had turned into a swing and gifted them with, and kissed her.

“Not that I’m complaining,” he said as dropped his bag to the side of the swing and helped her sit up so she could curl into his chest when he sat down next to her. “But I thought you’d be fast asleep by now.”

“Well _your_ child decided we had to be up to say welcome home,” Daisy said as she unwrapped herself from the blankets and spread them over the both of them as his arm curled around her lower back so he could lay his palm against her stomach where he felt another kick. “She’s very excited to have her daddy home.”

“Well her daddy’s happy to be back home with his best girls,” he said. “How’s her mommy feel about it all?”

“Her mommy's glad you’re back too. Means she might let me sleep tonight,” she grinned and laid her head against his shoulder. “How did it go?”

“We got them out,” he told her. “No injuries. They’re going to need some help but May said she’d watch over them tonight, make sure they get what they need.”

“Ok, I’ll go over first thing tomorrow,” she yawned but shook her head when he moved. “Not yet. She’s calming down but if you want to go in you can. I know you’re tired too.”

“I’m good right where I am,” he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and rubbed his hand against her belly. “Anything exciting happen while we were gone?”

“Jemma called, she and Fitz will be here with Alya in two days,” Daisy commented. “She thinks I might go a little early so she wants to be here just in case. Guest house next door is ready.”

“Early?”

“Mhmm,” she looked up at him and found his eyes soft. “Everything will be fine.”

“I know. You and Jemma wouldn’t let it be any other way,” he said and she leaned up to kiss him and then he looked at her stomach. “You almost ready to meet us kiddo? Because Mommy and I have been anxious to meet you ever since we found out that we made you.” 

“That was a good night,” she laughed as she felt another small kick against her ribs. “Excited to meet her?”

“I am. Are you?”

“I’m ready, terrified but ready,” she breathed. “We’ve faced worse and this is something _good_.”

“It is, we’ve earned some good,” Daniel said with another kiss to the top of her head. “You think you might be ready to go inside?”

“I could be, got something in mind?”

“Was thinking it could be another good night,” he mused and then leaned down to her ear. “Let me warm you up.”

“You know you saying things like this are what got me pregnant in the first place,” she told him as she reached over to turn the heater off as he untangled himself from her, stood up, grabbed his bag, and then helped her up.

“Pretty sure you helped there,” he told her as she gathered her blankets around herself and walked inside with him. “In fact, I very specifically remember that storage closet on the Zephyr where this whole thing started.”

“So, do I,” Daisy cut him off with a laugh as they headed inside. “That was a good storage closet. I’m still shocked no one caught us though I think Jemma suspected.”

“She did, I remember the looks I got for days after,” Daniel muttered as he checked the locks on the door while she deposited her blankets on their couch.

“Come on,” she said as she held her hand out to him as he finished checking the door and took her offered hand. “Let’s go shower and then possibly modify what we did in the storage closet to get me this way,” she said with a pointed look at her stomach that made him grin.

“Modified huh?”

“Well, I’m not exactly going to bend like I used to,” she said as she squeezed his hand. “But I bet I can still get you to say all those _lovely_ words in my ear again if you’re willing.”

“I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Possibility that I might add more to this if the inspiration strikes.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
